


The Cast Party

by astorywithnoend



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cast Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, episode 11 that we needed, i posted this an hour ago and ao3 decided to not like me, seblos getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: The cast go to Ashlyn's for a cast party. Things are semi-wrapped up in a bow before season two.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The Cast Party

“Cast party at Ashlyn’s!” Carlos yelled through the lobby and into the void that was the parking lot. 

Everyone was in their own worlds, including Ashlyn. She just offered up her house to Gina and was trying to find Big Red in the sea of parents and bouquets. “Have you seen Red?” she asked EJ.

“I think he’s cleaning up. Why? Do I need to chaperone?” EJ alluded to his cousin.

“Ew no, I just want to thank him for the flowers.”

“Thank him with a kiss?” Seb butted in after saying goodbye to his family.

“You all are ridiculous!” Ashlyn left towards the gym.

“Tell him I’ll hurt him if he hurts you!” EJ yelled down the hall. “Do you guys want a ride to Ashlyn’s?”

“We’re good,” Carlos said, “Seb and I are going in his truck. We have one more spot if anyone needs it.”

Seb saw that Nini was still standing in the same position she was when Ricky left, so he went over to her. “You alright?”

“Yeah! Couldn’t be better! Got both things that I’ve wanted for months. And they don’t at all conflict with each other whatsoever.” Nini responded, venturing into a sarcastic tone.

“We can talk about it on the way to Ashlyn’s if you need a ride.”

“I should just walk home. Don’t need anymore good things today.” 

She started to walk off before Seb grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the rest of the crew. “Nini’s with us.” Seb told them, matter of fact.

“Sounds like a plan!” EJ said, “That leaves Gina and Kourtney with me.” They all left the building and headed to the cast party.

EJ and crew got there to see Ricky sitting on the porch with his skateboard. “Is Nini with you guys?” Ricky asked, looking up from his phone, “She hasn’t been responding to my texts.”

“She’s with Carlos and Seb.” EJ responded.

“She wasn’t the happiest after the performing arts school rep was talking to her.” Gina interjected.

“Shit, did she not get in?” Ricky asked anxiously.

“I think she did,” Kourtney contemplated, “She was smiling right until you asked if she was going to the party.”

Ricky sighed as EJ saw Seb’s truck parking. “Let’s go inside, and probably not mention it unless she does.” They all went inside as EJ turned the lights on and led the group to the living room. 

Carlos, Seb, and Nini all walked into the house hand in hand. Nini split off as soon as she saw Ricky and hugged him. He kissed her forehead as everyone sat around Ashlyn’s living room. Seb looked like he forgot something, whispered to Carlos, and walked towards the door. As Seb opened the door, Ashlyn rushed through the door, followed by Big Red, both with confetti in their hair. Ashlyn set the flowers Big Red got her down on the dining table and got out the party food, putting it on the island in the kitchen. Big Red appeared in the kitchen, ready to help. “Have I told you you’re cute?” Big Red asked, staring at Ashlyn.

“Yes, you’ve said it at least ten times since we left the car.” Ashlyn responded, turning to Big Red.

“Can I say it again?” Ashlyn pretended to ponder. Before she could say yes, Red kissed her cheek and said “You’re beautiful.” Ashlyn smiled and kissed him before they heard the rest of their friends “aww-ing” and whistling behind them.

“Ugh, fine!” Ashlyn said in a joking tone, turning around. “Yes, Red is my boyfriend. No, he won’t hurt me. And, did you know this man can tap dance? But, please don’t prove it by ruining the floor.” She directed the last one to her boyfriend.

Everyone split off between congratulating Big Red, congratulating Ashlyn, and sneaking food from the island. Eventually everyone gathered around the couches and Seb remembered, yet again, that he never got the thing he left in his truck due to the excitement of Red and Ashlyn’s entrance. He excused himself as EJ suggested a game. “Everyone download Photo Roulette! It’s really fun and frightening, but mostly fun.”

“What even is that?” Ricky asked.

“It’s a game that goes through everyone’s camera roll and selects a random picture and everyone has to guess whose photo it is. It’s fun!”

“Sounds like a death wish.” Gina said, rolling her eyes.

“All of my photos are on google drive, will it work with that?” Big Red asked, downloading the app.

Everyone was convinced and ready to play the game as Seb walked in with a tray of cupcakes and a poster. “Carlos?” he said, timidly, but loudly enough to get everyone’s attention. Gina knew what was going on and started filming secretly. Carlos stood up and walked towards Seb. “Carlos, I should have asked this a long time ago because we’ve been in this sort of limbo, but now is as good a time as any.” He placed the cupcakes down on a table and unrolled the poster which read “Will you be my boyfriend?”, surrounded by drawings of them dancing together. Carlos smiled really big, nodding as he kissed his now boyfriend. Everyone cheered and Gina ran up, filming them up close and making them laugh. 

Finally, everyone sat down, ready to play Photo Roulette. The first photo was of Nini and Ricky as freshmen belonging to Ricky (though Nini actually has the same picture on her camera roll). Then, it was a screenshot of a Renaissance Faire schedule belonging to Ashlyn. Then, it was a screenshot of Carlos texting Gina about how cute Seb is. Carlos blushed as Seb put his arm around him kissing him on the cheek. “Get a room!” Kourtney joked. Carlos jokingly flipped her off before kissing Seb back. The next picture was of Ashlyn from a few months back, surprisingly belonging to Red. 

The final picture was Nini’s acceptance letter she just got that night. Everyone looked at her as she meekly responded, “Surprise?” The whole group erupted in cheer, except for a knowing Seb and Carlos, and Ricky who just stared at her, a bit frightened for their future, but happy for her. “I’m not sure if I’m going, though. It starts literally next month and I am not at all ready.” Everyone who cheered told her that she should go before she cut them off saying “I need to talk to some important people about it first” slyly looking at Ricky.

“Well congrats anyway, babe” Ricky said kissing her on the cheek, which made her look a little less stressed.

“Anyway, I won!” EJ yelled, abruptly changing the subject. “You want to play again?”

“I vote no on that one.” Kourtney said, “I am so glad none of my pictures were selected.” 

The group laughed as Seb agreed, “No one needs to see Milky White’s after labor photos without consent.”

After talking for a bit, the group ate some more and then went their separate ways. Kourtney, Nini, Gina, and Ashlyn crashed in what will be Gina’s room. Big Red drove Ricky home, EJ went to sleep in his room, and Carlos and Seb went to Seb’s house for a little sleepover of their own. Everything felt right in the world. That is, until Miss Jenn announces the spring musical.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I accidentally did something wrong when I posted this a little bit ago, so I apologize if this is your second time seeing this. Yes, Photo Roulette is a real game, it's really fun and I play it in school with friends all the time lol :)


End file.
